Yoshi's Island 4
Overview Yoshi's Island 4 is the final regular level from the first world of Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island. It is only the third level that is required to play in order to finish the game. This level introduces the concept of water by using Layer 3 Low Tide. It is also the first to feature Floating Mines, Cheep-Cheeps, Floating Platforms, and the Star power-up. So far it is the shortest regular level, at a minimum of 13 screens. Level Design Super Mario World eases the player gently into the gameplay mechanics of water levels. Before the first real underwater level, there is this easy stage to get a feel for swimming. The player likely won't notice he or she is being trained to swim! A skilled player may never miss the platforms and consequently will never have to swim, but the novice just learning the controls will be forced to figure it out. This level isn't entirely linear, however. An alternate route through sub-level 1BE goes through a room on dry land, featuring the Pokey enemy. They are 3 blocks tall if Mario is on foot, and 5 blocks tall if he is riding Yoshi. Going through this alternate route will force a player to backtrack in order to retrieve all 5 Dragon Coins. Special Information Because this level features Layer 3 tides, there are some rules it must follow. Any level that uses the tides must not have Message Boxes. When struck, the message will make the water disappear! Also, the goal point cannot be on the same level as Layer 3 tides, or the water will glitch. Finally, the level cannot go beyond screen 0x0F, or the water will glitch. These rules apply anytime a level uses Layer 3 tides - not just to this one level. Many new hackers have learned the hard way what happens to a submitted hack that breaks these rules. (Note: If you do any of the above and glitch the level, it will not break your hack. Just remove the offending feature from the level and everything should be fine.) This is why the level is so short, and why the Message Boxes appear in the sub-maps. Enemies * Jumping Fish * Spike Balls * Red Koopa Message Boxes # You get Bonus Stars if you cut the tape at the end of each area. If you collect 100 Bonus Stars you can play a fun bonus game. # If you are in an area that you have already cleared, you can return to the map screen by pressing START, then SELECT. Hacking Information * Level 102 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 08 (Rope 3) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 19 *** BG1: 16 ** Sprite GFX 08 (Mushroom) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 13 *** SP4: 05 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * No Vertical Scroll * Music 01 'Piano' * Time limit 300 * 0B Screens long * Water, low tide only (no tide if tileset is 1) * Palette ** Back Area Color 6 ** FG Palette 1 ** BG Palette 7 ** Sprite Palette 2 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Variable, V-Scroll: Constant